1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to load control devices for controlling the amount of power delivered to an electrical load from a source of alternating-current (AC) power, and more particularly, to a multi-location electronic timer system for supplying power to a connected electrical load for a predetermined amount of time selectable by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to increasing awareness of energy conservation, many lighting control devices, such as dimmers, electronic timers, occupancy sensors, and daylight sensors, provide means for energy management of lighting loads in commercial and residential installations. Specifically, electronic timers operate to turn off a connected electrical load after a predetermined amount of time after the electrical load is turned on. Typically, the electronic timer includes a switching device, such as a relay, coupled in series electrical connection between an AC power source and the electrical load. Often, electronic timers are adapted to be mounted in electrical wall-boxes and are used in rooms, such as bathrooms, where a light or an exhaust fan may be turned on when the room is first in use, and left on after the room is no longer in use.
Some prior art electronic timers are operable to be wired to a remote control for control of the electronic timer from a remote location. However, such remote electronic timers provide only limited functionality (i.e., a user is only able to turn on and off the connected lighting load from the remote control) and no feedback of the operation of the electronic timer. Thus, there is a need for a multiple location electronic timer system having a remote control that provides a simple, attractive user interface, is easy to use, and allows access to many features.